


Interspecies Diplomacy

by NoPantsRelationship



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Casual Sex, Exhibitionism, F/F, Futanari, Group Sex, Hermaphrodites, Interspecies, Kaminoan (Star Wars), Mirialans (Star Wars), Mon Calamari, Multi, Orgasm, Original Character(s), Other, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Togruta (Star Wars), Zabraks (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPantsRelationship/pseuds/NoPantsRelationship
Summary: An innocent question leads to an impromptu sharing of sexual knowledge between species.





	Interspecies Diplomacy

Boots rattled the grille floors of the Rebel troop transport, jovial laughs echoing into the locker room before the elite squad filed in. The six mixed members of the group were exuberant, each alien face showing the joy of a successful mission in a different way. Jostling and joking, they shared a high point of camaraderie before splitting off to their respective lockers, stripping combat uniforms off their sweaty bodies. 

Catabell came in last of all, smiling to see her friends so happy. The human Jedi had been their nominal leader since the squadron was formed, and felt an almost motherly satisfaction at how well they all got along, how efficient and effective they were as a group. They boasted one of the highest mission success rates across all Rebel forces, and shared the pride of that achievement equally. 

Going to her own locker nearest the door, Catabell started to peel off her battle tunic. She felt no shame in exposing her body before her fellows, as they felt no shame in exposing theirs to her. Each of them was of a different race, yet all of the same gender. It was part of what she felt made them trust each other so well, that trust being instrumental to their success.

A conversation between two of her squadmates caught the Jedi's ear as she finished undressing, the emotional energy of the words discordant with her contentment. Looking back over her shoulder, she saw her Mirialan squad member hemmed in between Tah Gi and Mabtehle, the Kaminoan and Mon Calamari united in purpose as they so often were.

"It's only a scientific curiosity," Tah Gi insisted, long thin body bent over Yumti's shorter green shape as the Mirialan looked away. Mabtehle backed up her partner, placing a stocky orange hand on her hip.

"We can show you ours too, if you're embarrassed." Bulbous eyes blinked at Yumti, the Mon Calamari woman sounding placidly reasonable. Still Yumti did not meet either of their glances, the geometric tattoos on her face obscured by shadow as she looked down, seeming embarrassed. Nearby another of their squadmates was also starting to take notice, Setrue's horned Zabrakian profile turning towards the trio.

Catabell chimed in, seeking to dispel the tension before it threatened the amicable mood in the room.

"What is it, ladies? Yumti?"

The Mirialan's green face tilted up a little, eyes peeking up at her commander through her bangs. She still seemed too shy to respond, a state that told Catabell the other squad mates must've asked about something fairly embarrassing. Her gaze flicked between the two, sternly demanding an answer. The two shared a look with each other, Mabtehle glancing back down at Yumti before giving the Jedi her attention.

"It's nothing serious, Catabell. The two of us were just interested in Yumti's anatomy is all." She gestured at the other woman, long fingers flicking towards her crotch. "We're on either side of her locker and couldn't help but notice the size of her phallus. We'd speculated together on it some, and just wanted to know why her species had such a big one. It's alright if she doesn't want to share, though."

Though she didn't approve of their straightforward interrogation, Catabell couldn't help but share their interest. Though she was the shortest member of their squadron, Yumti's phallus was massive compared to anyone else's, a thick ridged protuberance wider and thicker than a forearm. The shape was unique as well, but of course that was to be expected of each different species. 

Before Catabell could say anything further Ozala stepped close, the last of her squadmates finally taking notice of where everyone else was looking. The Togrutan inspected her squadmate's phallus with keen interest, her own utterly dissimilar bulge in full view to everyone. The Jedi could tell Setrue was looking too, although playing as if she didn't care, shooting covert glances over Ozala's shoulder while her squadmate was bent down to get a better look.

"I admit, I'm curious as well now that I notice it," Ozala said. "Not just for the size, however. The structure is strange to me, very non standard. Though it would of course be unfair to ask Yumti to show us."

A grunt came from behind, Setrue finally speaking up as she yanked off her shirt, tattooed breasts heaving free. 

"We could all show off in that case. Never knew there to be any secrets in our squad. No reason to make this one now."

One by one the five pairs of alien eyes turned towards Catabell, each imploring in their own way. The Jedi woman blushed faintly beneath the pressure to make a decision for them all, startled by the speed at which the situation had turned to this. She knew that they'd still obey her if she told them to drop the matter, but she also knew there was no sense letting her human sense of propriety overrule the wishes of her squad.

"Well... if Yumti would be willing to explain if we all did the same, I don't see any problem. It'd just be a sort of... interspecies diplomacy. Sharing and learning about each other." 

The squad all nodded in agreement, Yumti last of all. Though Tah Gi and Mabtehle were obviously happy with her decision, the little Mirialan still seemed tense despite her acquiescence. Catabell thought a moment, wanting all of them at ease going forward.

"Although... since Tah Gi and Mabtehle were the ones to ask, I think they should go first." Catabell smiled at her squad, happy to see Yumti relax and return the grin before looking towards the Kaminoan. For her part, Tah Gi seemed unperturbed.

"Very well, then. I'll give a full demonstration, as I wouldn't want anyone to leave out crucial details later." Fixing Yumti with a meaningful look, the towering thin woman finished undressing, stripping off a cloth cladding that had encircled her groin and belly. It exposed a raised silvery band that seemed to grow from above the subtle entryway between her legs, the long strip running up her torso almost halfway to her breasts.

Gathered in a circle now, the squad gasped in collective amazement as the band detached from Tah Gi's upper belly, showing itself to have never been connected anywhere but the typical root point for any phallus. It shifted in shape as it stood straighter, becoming thick and cylindrical where before it'd been flat and flush to her skin. Only Mabtehle seemed unsurprised, clearly already familiar with the function of her friend's cock.

"As you may know, my species has extensively adapted its own genetic code." Tah Gi stroked herself, three fingered hand acting as branches for her snakelike shaft to slither through and wrap around. "Most of the changes were out of necessity. Still, there was some allowance for pleasure, as well as convenience in achieving it."

Flexing through several different shape profiles, the Kaminoan's cock demonstrated its malleability, able to grow larger or smaller, thicker or thinner, longer or shorter, flatter or more cylindrical. It could have bulbous knots at any point of its length, form itself into a corkscrew, retract almost completely into her body, and even tie itself in a knot.

"Much like some of your tongues, we possess muscles in our members that allow us to have minute control over its movement and shape. These muscles are very small and numerous, and our control is so extensive that we do not need contraceptives as your species do. It is a simple matter for us to simply hold in our sperm upon orgasm. Like so."

The Kaminoan stroked herself a few more times, large eyes fluttering closed and long neck going perfectly straight. Her cock pulsed visibly in her grip, swelling and contracting with a small growing bulge showing at its base. Despite the obvious climax, nothing emerged from the small hole at the tip of her tentacular shaft. Once the orgasm had finished Tah Gi resumed her lecture as if nothing had happened, explaining her own cock's function with the same cool tone she used to discuss troop movements.

"It does eventually need to be released, but this gives us time to do so in a time and place more convenient to us." With no obvious effort or pleasure the Kaminoan suddenly pushed a handful of small iridescent balls through her cock, the soft orbs scattering across the ground. "As a less... utilitarian change, we also ensured that our ejaculate is quite tasty." She caught some in her palm, offering them to her squad for inspection and sampling.

Taking one, Setrue looked at the little orb suspiciously. Squishing it slightly between her fingers, she observed how the contents flexed within the thin membrane before popping it into her mouth.

"Are these eggs or something?" she asked, chewing.

"No." Tah Gi shook her head emphatically as Catabell took her share, the Jedi oddly feeling that it would be impolite not to try one. "They are sperm sacs, not eggs. In our wombs the membrane is broken down, but until they reach that point it protects the contents."

Hesitantly eating the little orb, Catabell burst it against the roof of her mouth with her tongue. The rest of her squad did likewise, sharing a moment as they all tested Tah Gi's claim. To her human palette it tasted almost like a mild soup broth, texture only somewhat more viscous as it slid down her throat. A slight aftertaste left her craving more, tongue wetting her lips as she focused on the flavor.

Remembering what she was swallowing, the Jedi flushed, small cock pulsing once as heat bloomed in her lower belly. Precum oozed from her, excitement accompanying the feeling of shame. No one seemed to notice, yet she felt even more mortified at her reaction. The display of arousal was undignified for one of her rank, the thrill she got from swallowing her squadmate's cum even moreso. 

Glancing again at Tah Gi, Mabtehle swallowed her share before casually beginning to play with her breasts. Attention shifted towards her as her cock made its appearance, the dark pink spike of the shaft emerging from a tight-lipped sheath. The opening had been clamped so cleanly shut that Catabell had never noticed it before now, although admittedly she'd kept her eyes averted out of a sense of modesty.

Now she couldn't look away, enraptured as the squat phallus pushed outward. A thick membrane was wrapped around the organ, shining with a translucent fluid that seemed to ooze from the gap between it and her shaft. Its purpose puzzled her until the cock had fully come into the open, at which point the membrane fully unfurled. Now evident as a semi-rigid circular extension of skin, it formed a deep bowl with her primary shaft sticking out from the center, the anatomical arrangement bearing a distinct resemblance to something all of them had seen before.

"That's not a dick," Setrue said, laughing. "That's a fucking radio dish!"

"What signal range do you get, Mab?" Ozala's teasing was gentle, smile hidden behind her hand. 

Waving them both away, Mabtehle rolled her protruding eyes and began masturbating. Seeming to barely notice her own pleasure, she shot back at them while stroking.

"Your species are the ones that festoon their spaceships with penises. Perhaps it is out of envy!" All the squadmates shared a laugh, even Yumti giggling as she watched the Mon Calamari work herself over. 

"Of course, it is shaped so for good reason," Mabtehle admitted. "Our species lives in the sea, and our sperm does not benefit from contact with water. When we mate our sucker covers the hole and forms a watertight seal." Her fingers pushed back against the sucker, the act seeming to prevent her from speaking for a moment as her eyes closed in bliss. Recovering after a moment, she went on, thrusting into her hand all the while. 

"There is an additional action involved, as we continue to thrust after orgasm so as to agitate our semen. It helps ensure fertilization, and also activates a property of the seminal fluid that causes it to plug the hole against water when we, ah, r-retreat."

Cumming on the last word, Mabtehle thrust back and forth seemingly out of control, hips twitching as she began to spurt. Leaning back against the lockers and looking down at herself, the aquatic woman played with her breasts, no longer needing her hands to coax free her thick, sticky cum. It poured out in an extremely extensive climax, the constant flow splattered across the floor in misaligned lines by the action of her hips over the long minutes. Together they watched her pour out every drop, silently appreciating the show.

Stepping up to her friend's side, Tah Gi addressed Yumti, meeting her eyes while idly squeezing Mabtehle's shaft. 

"Are you at ease, Yumti? You see now we have no shame regarding our own anatomies. Our curiosity is innocent."

Abashedly looking down at the pool of cum on the floor, the Mirialan was silent until the climax came to an end, fidgeting with her own massive member and biting her lip. When at last Mabtehle's cock had retreated back into its tight sheath the short woman raised her face, still refusing to meet anyone's eyes as she explained.

"It's not that I am ashamed of my phallus... I understand your curiosity. It is just that I-" She closed her eyes, then whispered, "I am a virgin. It's why my cock is so... big." Her hands stroked the hulking member, extending unnaturally from her petite body. It was semi-rigid at all times, and had recently begun to hinder her at times in their missions. Catabell had never been able to muster the composure to bring up the topic with her, but now it seemed the issue would be addressed regardless.

"More than that, though," Yumti went on. "I have never even cum. Not once. I envy you all your ability to masturbate, for my race cannot. We do not react to the stimuli if it is self-enacted." She glanced back down at the sticky puddle Mabtehle had made on the floor, dipping her toes into the semen and smearing it across the tile. "I would be willing to show you how my phallus works, but... only if one of you would help."

Suddenly intense, she glanced at each of them, meeting their eyes with blazing lust. Catabell felt the force of her need when she stared back into the Miralian's face, able to imagine what it might be like to be physically unable to cum, yet constantly surrounded by those uninhibited by biology. Even more sympathetic to Yumti's earlier awkwardness now, she felt a rising urge to offer her assistance, hesitating only out of a lingering sense of decorum.

Before she could quash her qualms, Ozala stepped forward.

"It would be an honor to help you, Yumti. I could not bear to let a squadmate suffer so." 

Smiling gratefully, Yumti nodded her acceptance. Taking her hands away, she thrust her monstrous member forward, letting them all see it unobstructed and in full light for the first time. 

Swollen to a circumference much larger than its attachment point at her crotch, the cock seemed a kind of strange fruit ready to fall, the sectioned shape bulging along its length in regular intervals. The skin was of the same yellow-green as the rest of Yumti's humanoid physiology, though slightly thicker, stretch marks apparent on some of the foremost sections. Symmetrically lining the sides, several divots were the only orifices that could be seen, covered over with a thinner kind of skin that pulsed in and out in a rising tempo.

Directing Ozala's hands, Yumti placed them on the very tip of her cock. The final section was a flattened wedge shape that reminded Catabell of the end of a prying tool, organically rounded but still appearing intended to force something apart.

"That part is very sensitive," the Mirialan said, breathy as the Togrutan touched her. "Especially to pressure. If you want to make me cum, you'll have to squeeze it very hard."

Ozala looked uncertainly up at Yumti, fingers rubbing slightly instead.

"Won't that... hurt you?"

Yumti shook her head emphatically, visibly excited now. 

"No, no. It'll feel quite amazing, I'm told. In fact... try to crush it. The more you press, the better." Her body was trembling visibly as she advised her squadmate, nipples hardening on her scant chest. "Don't hold back."

Despite the request, Ozala's first squeeze was clearly halfhearted. Pinching the firm cockhead between her palm and fingertips, she looked up at Yumti for feedback. The Mirialan showed clear pleasure, yet also frustration, shaking her head as she moaned.

"Harder!" 

Finding her resolve, Ozala firmed herself, shifting her stance and placing a palm on either side of the wedge. Compact muscles tensing, she focused on the cock before her as she used every ounce of strength to crush its head between her hands, the piece of flesh resisting for a moment before compressing with a soft crunch.

Yumti's cry of pleasure only barely preceded the explosion of cum from her cock, the thin caps over the divots running down her cock popping free like so many corks, a dozen gouts of semen squirting in parallel ropes. Some of the girls got splattered by the amazing mess, all of them too stunned to move out of the way as an amazing quantity of sweet smelling butterscotch colored cum painted the floor, covering Yumti's legs and hips with a glaze of pent up seed.

Having barely caught her breath, the wildly grinning Mirialan gasped out a warning.

"Don't be alarmed, but my cock is about to fall off."

Detaching not even a half second after she finished her sentence, Yumti's cock fell to the floor, landing with a splat in a puddle of its own excretions. Still quivering in pleasure, the slightly less virginal Mirialan didn't even look down at it, smiling at the ceiling while touching her body in a haze of happiness. Slowly getting ahold of herself, she eventually explained to her confused squad.

"My people have a muscle inside that clamps down." Small fingers stroked up from her slit, over the stump and to the middle of her belly, indicating where it was located. "It has a reflex action that squeezes powerfully on anything you stick in it. Feels heavenly from either end, as I can now attest. We can't orgasm without it. Makes sex with other species tricky, though..." Giggling, she finally looked at her own fallen cock, reaching down to pick it up and point out the holes along its sides.

"These here align with our wombs, which are along the sides inside. They each get filled quite thoroughly, as the excess seed also serves as nutrition. As you can imagine, we birth in litters." Waving the member back and forth, she splattered some of the leftover cum across her breasts, seeming to enjoy doing so. "Oh, and our cocks continue to grow until we mate, then detach to be absorbed by our partner. Don't worry though - they regrow. Mine should be back before you know it."

Winking at Ozala with uncharacteristic salaciousness, the Mirialan stroked her severed cock across her belly and down to her slit, shoving the huge shaft inside herself with casual ease. It stayed put once inside, the muscle of which Yumti had mentioned apparently holding it in place. 

"That should help it along." Patting her stomach, the woman seemed deeply satisfied. All traces of her prior awkwardness were gone, replaced with an aura of sexual contentment. 

Seeming pleased, Ozala licked her fingers clean of Yumti's cum before drawing the squad's attention towards her. Sliding out of the simple briefs that were all she'd had left on, she fully exposed to them the bulbous knot between her legs. Composed of corded tubes, it seemed almost to be a braided bun of some sort, symmetrical around its center. 

Pushing her fingers into the tangle, she loosened it with gentle tugs, unwrapping her slender shafts from around each other. The several tentacles began to wave about once they were freed, twining themselves themselves around her hands and wrists. Their long, tapering shapes moved independently of each other, lengthening but not growing any thicker as the Togruta continued to play with them. Soon the small forest of phalluses had extended so much that each would have been brushing the floor if not held up.

"For my kind, sex is not usually something for just two people." Smiling as she caressed her slithering mass of cocks, she took two in her fingers, placing their tips together. "We exchange our sperm like this, and can do so with many at once. It is like a network, our genetic information reaching everyone we are interlinked with, even indirectly." The two swelled slightly, visibly exchanging fluid as they remained interlocked. Moaning, Ozala repeated the process with her other tentacles, seeming to grow more pleasured with each pairing. 

"It feels better with others," she admitted. "And also better for each person in the mating circle with us. The most I've ever mated with at one time was... fifty, I think." She closed her eyes, remembering as she stroked one last unpaired tentacle, hands guiding it up between her breasts. "That was the day I was inducted into my community as an adult. Oh, what pleasure I felt... how beautiful all my kin looked."

Gasping sharply, Ozala's legs trembled as the flow of fluid between her tentacles redoubled. The one making its way up her torso began to spurt a heavy clear fluid, coating one breast before the Togruta took it into her mouth. Sucking its tip hard, the orange-skinned woman swallowed several times, loads of semen making visible bulges as they passed between her cocks. Not a drop was spilled save for the single shot across her chest, the orgasm running its course over the better part of a minute.

Opening her eyes as her shafts contracted back into her crotch, Ozala began to braid them back together with deft movements, not even looking at what her hands were doing as she happily addressed her squadmates.

"I am glad that I had the opportunity to do this, now. It has made me feel much closer to you all." Her simple sincerity was infectious, those that had already demonstrated themselves nodding in agreement.

Snorting derisively, Setrue stepped forward before Catabell could even consider going next.

"All you girls have made me feel so far is pity. Your species have had all the fun taken out of sex! Even yours, Yumti." Thumping a fist between her breasts, the horned woman grinned wickedly. "My kind, though... we have it good and ROUGH."

Setrue jerked her hips sharply, rolling them down and forward. Without any apparent stimulus a bony shaft sprang from her, piercing its way through skin as it descended from her abdomen, rising up afterward in a stiff erection that left it pointing straight ahead. Roaring in apparent enjoyment, Setrue pounded her chest again, eyes squeezed tight as a few droplets of blood dripped from where her cock had slid out of her.

"For us, it hurts!" Her eyes opened, wild with excitement. "And we wouldn't want it any other way!" She thrust forward, the sharp point of her phallus stabbing at the air. A small hole was visible at the very tip, making the whole bony organ resemble a roughly carved syringe needle. 

"When we mate, we each stab our shafts into the other." Jerking again in demonstration, Setrue laughed. "It can get messy, and we try not to hit anything vital... luckily, we have a backup heart." Realizing something, her smile fell away, briefly replaced with a scowl. "Unfortunately, I'm not likely to get anyone to volunteer and help me demonstrate... like Yumti, I can't exactly masturbate. That means I'm gonna have to use my lunch."

Opening her locker, Setrue pulled out a container, tossing it away after removing a large, bloody cut of meat from it. Licking her lips in mixed hunger as she aligned her shaft with the thick chop, she looked around at them, seeming to enjoy the discomfort she saw on a few of their faces.

"We cum pretty quick after the stab. Of course, we don't always get it right into the womb. You ever try stabbing a specific organ when you're horny and already have six inches of dick rammed through your gut?" Yumti started to shake her head, stopping as she realized the question had been rhetorical. Setrue smiled at her, directing the rest of her dialogue at the Miralian. "Very tricky! Luckily, we don't need to be exact. Our sperm are good swimmers, they'll seek out the right spot."

Without further ado the Zabrak slammed herself through the dripping meat, roaring again as she speared it. Her face twisted in apparent rage, nothing coming from her cock until she drew back and pierced it again, leaving the first wound gaping a few inches away. This second thrust seemed to do the trick, a huge quantity of grey goo splurting from her horn-like shaft in a single gush. It poured out onto the floor, having very little velocity as it left her. Joining with the leftover sperm from her squadmates, the semen squirmed, visibly moving as the puddle flowed in a self-motivated fashion, spreading and searching for the womb it would never find.

Seeming sheepish, Yumti looked to the panting Zabrak.

"Setrue... if your species mate this way, do you not have a hole down there?" At her squadmate's shake of the head, the Mirialan seemed to grow even more confused. "But then... how do you birth?"

Grinning in amusement, Setrue slapped her ass, giving the shorter woman a wink as the rest of the squad chuckled in understanding.

Catabell felt a sudden sharp tension as the laughter faded away, becoming anxious as the eyes of her squadmates again turned towards her. Her embarrassment redoubled as she realized her cock had leaked even more precum while she'd been distracted by the demonstrations, her entire pink cockhead shining with the clear lubricant, a strand of it even sticking to her leg.

Blushing as she struggled to maintain the dignity of her order, the Jedi looked down at her own little cock, becoming very aware of her own nudity. She wondered if the rest of them had felt so aroused simply from being looked at, a thrill running through her from the attention despite how many times they'd already seen her nude body. 

Hips and voice both trembling, Catabell reached down to her cock as she began to explain, fingers smearing precum while they pointed out features of her genitalia. 

"M-my cock is... pretty simple, honestly. The... balls here, the gonads I mean, are a little more interesting. To keep them at the right temperature for sperm production they have to be external, so they sit in this little pouch here. That's also why the skin is so, um... wrinkly. More surface area, for better heat dissipation. Plus, if you watch, they sorta move a little on their own. They're adjusting their distance from my body to keep conditions ideal down there."

Holding her cock up and out of the way so her friends could see, Catabell's heart hammered while the five other hermaphrodites watched her balls move. Stiffening against her digits, her cock oozed more precum as it started to throb from the exhibitionist thrill. The Jedi couldn't remember a time she'd been more turned on, feeling so horny it was a struggle to even think of what to say next.

"Up here, my cooaahhh..." Breath catching as she drew back her foreskin, Catabell felt sure she was about to cum halfway through her explanation. The simple stimulus had her entire crotch feeling tense and hot, body rigid as she waited for the feeling of impending climax to pass. She continued, somewhat short of breath. "My cockhead... is shaped like... a shovel. It scoops out cum from my mate... helping to give us an edge if we have a competitor that mated with her first."

Starting to pull open her pussy lips to show them the shape of the hole her phallus was made to fit, the Jedi gasped as her fingers accidentally brushed her clit, moving blindly behind her balls. Breath catching in an unrestrained moan, Catabell collapsed against the lockers as her cock started to spurt, everyone staring amazedly at her while she whined in pure pleasure. Cum shot upwards while she gripped her shaft tight, white ropes flying up to splatter across her face as she unconsciously aimed to paint herself. Hearing the others start to laugh only made her want to cum more, arousal increasing even though her orgasm was ending.

Flushed with shame and ecstasy, Catabell sat on the floor, exhausted after the powerful climax. Her legs felt weak, thighs getting sticky as they rested in the pool of cum her squadmates had left. Between her legs her cock was still upright, the leftovers from her orgasm forming a white bead at the precipice of its pink head as they oozed out.

Containing their amazed giggles, her squad began to share their thoughts. Only staring at herself, she wasn't sure who made which comment, her mind hazy as she focused primarily on the sensation of their eyes on her, on the feeling of her cum coating her face and breasts.

"Well, your cock isn't much, but that orgasm seemed top notch!"

"I can see why the gonads are self contained, since they have to produce all that cum."

"Wow, humans really seem like natural born sluts, especially with that cockhead adaptation. On average, how many cocks do they have take per mating to make that advantageous?"

Finding herself smiling as she listened to their words, Catabell started to wipe the cum from her cheeks, collecting it into her mouth. Eyes focused on her weakly twitching member, the Jedi's thoughts were already turning towards how she might arrange some more private sessions of 'interspecies diplomacy'.


End file.
